hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Test Day: Transcript, Part 1
This is the promised transcript of the fan episode "Test Day." If you read the previous blog, you would know what the plot is, so I suggest doing that before you read this. Test Day: Transcript Song Scene: Hanazuki's moon 'Hanazuki: '(playing w/ Orange Hemka) Hee-hee-hee! C'mere, you silly goose! Er, Hemka! 'Orange: '(Laughs and races around in circles, dodging Hanazuki. The other Hemkas arrive, and Orange runs from Hanazuki to them) 'Hanazuki: '(Hurt) Hey! Wait! Orange! (The Hemkas run off) *sigh* (Walks away and sits next to Mirror Plant) 'Mirror Plant: '(puts on Hanazuki's face) Aw, man. No one ever wants to hang around me as much anymore. 'Hanazuki: '''That's not true. YOU'RE hanging out with me. '''Mirror Plant: '''But you're a plant, so it doesn't count. '''Hanazuki: '''Well, thanks for the comforting words. (Puts head in her hands) *sigh* The Hemkas, Sleepy Unicorn, Dazzlessence Jones, and you are great company, but...I wish there was another moonflower around. '''Mirror Plant: '''Kiazuki doesn't count, because she doesn't want to hang around me either. '''Hanazuki: '''Exactly what I was thinking. I wish...there were more out there. More moonflowers. '''Mirror Plant: '...How DOES a moonflower pop up anyway? 'Hanazuki: '''Through a planted seed? Duh! '''Mirror Plant: '''But where does the seed come from? '''Hanazuki: '''Hmm...good point! But who would know? Hmm...*gasp!* '''Mirror Plant & Hanazuki: '(Face each other) Kiazuki! ~Scene transits to under the pink treasure tree, where Kiazuki is attempting to uproot it~ 'Kiazuki: '''Rrrrrr! Why won't this thing move?! What is it made out of, wood or titanium?! (Struggles to pull the tree over) '''Zikoro: '(Growling and barking) 'Kiazuki: '''Oh, shut up! '''Hanazuki: '(approaching over the distance) Kiazuki! 'Kiazuki: '''Oh, greeeeeat. It's the newbie again. '''Hanazuki: '(Stops in front of Kiazuki and kneels to catch her breath) K-Kiazuki! *whoo!* Hey, do you know anything about moonflower history? 'Kiazuki: '''What? Why do you want to know about THAT? '''Hanazuki: '''I was just wondering...where do moonflowers come from? '''KiazukI: '''Oh! Uh...what kind of question is that?! '''Hanazuki: '''A curious one! Tell me! Pleeeeease? '''Kiazuki: '(To herself) Hmm...if I tell her the history of the moonflowers, maybe i can snag the next treasure somehow! ''(To Hanazuki) Well, when two moonflowers love each other very much-- '''Zikoro: '(Whines and shakes his head vigorously) 'Kiazuki: '''Oh! I'm sorry. Thinking of another galaxy's way of birth. (Clears throat) ~Scene flashbacks to blank space in the stars~ '''Kiazuki: '''Long ago, before the moons of this galaxy were made, this portion of space was empty. (Empty space w/ nothing but stars) There were no moons, no creatures, and certainly no moonflowers. Then, everything changed when Little Dreamer appeared. (Little Dreamer floats in) No one knows where he came from, but everyone remembers what he did. (Little Dreamer takes a flower from his spacesuit and a jewel and combines them, then brings it to his lips and blows) Little Dreamer peeled a flower design from his suit, and then a jewel design. He meshed them together, and blew it away. (Seed buried itself) It buried itself into the nearest moon, which was just a hunk of rock back then. (Rainbow shoots out) Then, a rainbow shot out from where the seed had impacted! (Rainbow opens like a floer w/ a white sihillouette in the middle) And out came a new creature, the first creature ever to walk in our universe, and the new protector of this galaxy. '''Hanazuki: '''A moonflower? '''Kiazuki: '''Not just any moonflower. The first moonflower. (Yurizuki appears) Yurizuki. '''Yurizuki: '(Looks up into the sky, and sees it barren and dark) Whoa! What happened here?! 'Little Dreamer: '(Floats down and speaks) You are the first of many creatures soon to walk these worlds. You can fertilize these moons and help our galaxy prosper. Then, you can help protect it from dangers who threaten our beautiful galaxy. Do this, and you will be remembered and honored for light years to come. 'Yurizuki: '(Eyes harden) I'll do my best. ~Flashback is interrupted~ 'Hanazuki: '''Whoa, whoa, wait! How is Little Dreamer talking? All he does is mumble to us! Or at least me! '''Kiazuki: '''Don't interrupt! This is important! I'm getting to that! ~Flashback resumes~ '''Kiazuki: '(Yurizuki scoops dirt out of the moon she was born on and turning it into clay w/ her spit. She gives them to Little Dreamer, who fashions the clay humps into treasures) Yurizuki helped Little Dreamer create the first batch of treasure. She was the first planter ever. (Yurizuki plants a yellow treasure tree and plucks out the treasures it produces. She goes around the moon, planting them, but she trips and growls in frustration. Her hair and dress turn red. One of the treasures also turn red and fall out of her basket, which grows a red treasure tree. Yurizuki looks thoughtful) It was Yurizuki who figured out how to grow different trees. Once a moon was bursting with them, she moved to the next. (Yurizuki grins at the newly fertile moon and hugs the remaining treasures close. The white in her hair turns rainbow and flows to her back. Two feathery wings grow, to which she is surprised by at first, but then smiles big and laughs w/ joy, flying off aside Little Dreamer to the next moon) Eventually, the moons were bursting with fertility. Now, the only thing left to do was create the creatures that live here today. Little Dreamer took care of the miscallaneous species, but he told Yurizuki to create one of her own. (Yurizuki opens her palm and sighs deeply. She puts her hand on the ground and turns rainbow. The energy flows through her fingertips and into the ground, where different-colored Hemkas spring out) 'Hanazuki: '*gasp* Yurizuki was the creator of the hemkas?! 'Kiazuki: '''It wasn't just the Hemkas. There was another species she created. With a little help from Little Dramer, of course. (Yurizuki stares around the moon, noticing no one else like her here. She hangs her head. Little Dreamer watches from afar) Even a moonflower like her couldn't protect the galaxy alone. She needed some help. (Little Dreamer makes another seed and blows it. The seed blooms next to Yurizuki. She jumps away and gasps in surprise. The rainbow eruption bursts open, and a male moonflower is huddled up inside) And so, came the first male moonflower: Diyoshi (Yurizuki helps Diyoshi up and speaks with him. Cuts to the two of them planting treasure trees together and emerging Hemkas. They both smile at each other) Yurizuki and Diyoshi found a way to create more moonflowers on their own. (Yurizuki and Diyoshi place their hand on a single treasure together. They turn pink, and the treasure glows the same color. They plant the treasure, and it grows into a tree, but instead of treasures, they produce moonflower seeds, which blow off the branches to other moons) Soon enough, the galaxy was bursting with life. (Little Dreamer floats down next to Yurizuki, who is overlooking the other moonflowers play with hemkas or plant treasure trees) '''Little Dreamer: '''I am proud of you, Yurizuki. I am delighted to see something made out of our portion of the universe. I am proud to call you number 2 of the galaxy. And I am proud to see you blooming in every way possible. '''Kiazuki: '''Life was sweet. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. But then...(The Big Bad looms over the distance. Some moonflowers notice it, and gasp in horror. Yurizuki turns and sees it too. She gasps as the Big Bad looms over the moons dangerously) The Big Bad arrived. It swallowed every moon that crossed its path, and the creatures with it. (Older moonflowers spreading their wings and flying at the Big Bad, armed w/ treasures) The moonflowers tried to fight back, but...(The Big Bad simply swallows them and the moonflowers as well) It was too powerful. (Little Dreamer shoots at the Big Bad, but it hits him in the throat, causing his speech to become garbled and unreadable. Yurizuki spreads her wings and tries to fly at it) Even for Little Dreamer and Yurizuki. (The Big Bad swats Yurizuki off-course. It tries to go for Yurizuki, but Diyoshi pushes her away and gets swallowed up instead. She falls back towards the moon and watches as the Big Bad tries to close around her moon. The treasure trees, however, power up and fends the Big Bad off. Yurizuki stares at the trees) Yurizuki found that only the strongest moons could survive. So, now, she flies around, testing the moonflowers, seeing if their moons are strong enough to fight against the Big Bad. If not, they're taken from their moon for their own safety, and are forced to leave it to die. ~Flashback ends~ '''Hanazuki: '*gasps* Yurizuki is still around? 'Kiazuki: '''That's right. She roams the galaxy, looking for the strongest moons. '''Little Dreamer: '(Flies in w/ a heart locket treasure. Kiazuki looks excited. She is about to grab it when Little Dreamer mumbles) Mmmmmzi, yuri n' monz...*snores* (Flies off) 'Kiazuki: '*gasp!* (Drops the treasure in surprise, where Hanazuki catches it) I-I don't believe it! 'Hanazuki: '''What is it? What's wrong?! '''Kiazuki: '''Little Dreamer just said that...that...! '''Hanazuki: '''That what? '''Kiazuki: '''Yurizuki is on her way--to judge this very moon! '''Hanazuki: '*gasps* ~Fades to black~ Category:Blog posts